Going Downhill
by ElementLegend
Summary: Every day in the Baxter household, a three way battle goes on between Mike, Ryan, and Kristen. This is their views on each other and their part in the mess with Boyd.


**_This story is from Mike's, then Ryan's, then Kristen's, POV. And all of them are going to be very bitter. These are not my point's of view, they're Ryan and Mike and Kristen's point of view, so if you see it in here, don't accuse me of feeling that way in real life. I don't own Last Man Standing. - ElementLegend_**

* * *

(Mike's POV)

Ever since Ryan had come and decide to help Kristen raise Boyd, everything in the Baxter family has been going downhill. And I, Mike Baxter, the father of the house, am not happy about it.

He tries to make Boyd into less of a man. He forces him to be a vegetarian, doesn't really let Boyd believe in God, won't allow Boyd to play Dodgeball, thinks the Indians were great (and in my opinion, they were terrible), and he's so obsessed with making his son a miniature him. I just _hate_ Ryan with all of my being! He's worse than Eve's old soccer coach that I fired, and trust me, that guy had to be one of the worst men I've ever met.

I hate how he tries to pretend that he won't leave Kristen, but I know he will, I just _know _it! He got her pregnant, left her, and now he's trying to be Boyd's father and telling her he's sorry? Uhuh, not in my house!

Not only that, but he's a self-centered jerk. He _left_ Kristen when he found out she was pregnant. That in itself proves a lot about him. If you're a decent man, you stay with the girl you got pregnant, and you work it out. But _not_ Ryan. He was _so_ unstable that he had to leave Kristen to figure things out, and then come back. I'm just glad he was man enough to come back so I can tell him on a near-daily basis what I _really_ think of him!

What did Kristen see in Ryan anyway? Why would she get pregnant with a guy she barely even knew? Just, why? We _did_ our job. We _gave _her "The Talk". But she didn't listen, and now look how she's doing! All I want is an answer.

* * *

(Ryan's POV)

Can't Mike just give me a break? Everybody makes mistakes, and I made a big one when I left Kristen with Boyd. I realize that now. But Mike just won't get off my back!

He's always going against my wishes as Boyd's father. He takes away my time with Boyd, he tells him to man up about certain things, and he's the most foul-mouthed, jerk-headed, sexist grandfather; a terrible role-model for Boyd. He's just horrific, the worst guy on Earth, in my opinion.

Doesn't he realize that I really am trying to do what's right and fix the wrongs I've made? That, believe it or not, I know what's best for Boyd? All I need is for him to listen.

Even though he accuses me of being self-centered, _he's_ the self-centered, ego-centric one! He doesn't really care about Boyd, he only cares about himself. I'm glad I'm the father and not him, personally, I mean, look at his daughters! They're not going to live happily, and it's all because of him.

Speaking of his daughters, Kristen needs to get more of a backbone. She really is a strong woman, and she can get stronger. I wish she would stand up to Mike more often, so I wouldn't be the lone man against that Goliath. That's all I need from her, some support. Other than that, she's doing everything right...Except for dating me while raising Boyd. I mean, what is she thinking?! That's it. That's all I want her to do differently.

* * *

(Kristen's POV)

Can't Ryan and Dad get along?! I realize they have opposite points of view, but can't they at least be civil to each other?

Ryan hasn't been there for me for the past two years, I'll admit it. He's extreme with what he want's Boyd to be like. And he's somewhat self-centered. He's the fun guy who lets Boyd do whatever he wants. But he really does care for Boyd, and he cares for me. That's what matters.

Then there's Mike. He almost never listens to Ryan and me, and he's arrogant. Sometimes, I just can't stand him. He promotes violence and he's not the best person in the world, but he's my dad, I've gotta love him for his faults.

That's why I'm trying not to get involved in their argument. Besides, I've gotta be there for Boyd. And that's final.


End file.
